I'm So Sorry
by kpop is luv
Summary: What happens when Parents don't want you in a relationship? Can and will it tear love apart? Find out! .sasunaru.Oneshot. XD. abuse, mild cursing, boyxboy r/l. thnkx manic the haedgehog, if ur out there tell me whatcha think,


So I redid it, well edited a lot of it. It was incomplete. ^^ But now I give you a wonderful one-shot. Well I hope haha.

Disclaimer: Why in they hell guys, would I be writing FF if I owned Naruto? Think about that. I mean seriously… So of course it isn't mine.

I want to thank Manic the Hedgehog for giving me the inspiration to look at this again. I really do appreciate it! ^^ 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bullshit Naruto and you know it."

Naruto panicked under the onyx gaze. "Look you wanted to know what happened so I told you." He gathered his things and headed to the door. Tutoring had turned into heated make-out session, which had resulted in questions.

"Naruto…" Sasuke grabbed his wrist twisting him around until their eyes met. "I… what are these…" He pulled him closer hands trailing over his bruises. "Hey…" Naruto's flinching didn't go unnoticed. "There's no way that your dog did this to you. He's barely eighty pounds." He watched as said blondes eyes darkened at the thought of what really happened. He hugged him gently.

Naruto remained silent; there wasn't much to tell honestly. "If I tell you, it's guaranteed you'll leave me." He mumbled into his lover's neck.

"If that's what you think, then you're sadly mistaken dobe." He stroked his back absently, fingers trailing over defined muscles, and drawing small circles here and there. He had begun fighting the sick feeling that was eating at his stomach. What could be so bad that would cause Naruto not to tell him?

Naruto shook, his stomach sinking to his feet at the mere thought of saying anything. Sasuke slowly let them drift to the floor, Naruto sitting in his lap, and making no attempt to move.

"I…" The blonde looked at Sasuke. He couldn't help the intense feeling of regret after he started talking. "I… Oh god…" the room was becoming so much smaller than he remembered. He wasn't sure why he couldn't just spit it out. He was surprised, to say the least, that Sasuke hadn't figured it out by now. Naruto felt his heart clenching and unclenching. He fretfully touched his chest in an effort to calm his heart, and erratic breathing.

Sasuke's eyebrows rose in confusion. He couldn't figure out why the hell Naruto wouldn't just tell him. He doubted the fact that Naruto didn't trust him because trust was evidently there. "Naruto…"

Naruto stood and raced ahead a step, effectively breaking the hold that Sasuke had. He had to get out of there. Sasuke sat there for god knows how long. 'Was it something I did?' He racked his brain for what felt like eternity. There was nothing he could think of that he did. Ever touch was egged on, every kiss was pleaded for, and he most certainly did not put those bruises there. The fact that there was something putting them there pissed him off to no end. He grudgingly got up, brushed himself off and jogged home. His family ran on promptness, he only got home two hours late.

It had been a week and he had yet to see Naruto. The blonde avoided him in school, and would disappear at lunch, and vanish afterwards. He stopped by their coach's office to see if perhaps he was in the dojo, but their coach said he hadn't seen him in days, and that he was growing concerned. Sasuke walked down the sidewalk brooding over the situation that he had tried to forget. It wasn't his business if Naruto didn't want to tell him. He would explain himself when he was ready. Sasuke twitched, running a shaky hand through his hair and down the back his neck. Who the hell was he kidding? He was worried. Worried didn't even come close to describing the feeling. Those bruises had gotten worse over time. He realized that much. Naruto changed way too fast. He couldn't even touch him without the dobe practically jumping out of his skin.

He looked down at his watch, 3:10. They had just gotten out of school, yet he hadn't seen Naruto come out of the school grounds. Not to mention he's been out there for about half an hour, Sasuke would have seen Naruto pass. His phone vibrated in his pocket, he reached for the device disturbing his already disturbed sanity. His eyes widened a fraction when he saw who was calling. "Where have you been?" He was calm, yet his pissy-ness was showing, not that he really cared at this point. Then he heard it, a sob. "Naruto?" And just like that, the dam broke. "Hey, what's wrong?" He could hear his own heart breaking., pissy-ness officially gone.

The wind blew, and he unconsciously pulled his jacket closer to him. Looking down the sidewalk he watched the leaves blow into the street. He watched as people passed by in slow motion, "I need you here." He blinked. He couldn't really understand him through the broken sobs, yet just like that he was heading down the street. Already knowing he planned to be there to wipe Naruto's tears. His arms ached to pull him closer, body ached to hold him until he fell asleep. He didn't care as long as he could get him to cheer up and smile. "Sasuke." Naruto choked out.

He stopped in the middle of the street, cars breaking quickly to avoid a collision. His voice literally hit him in the face, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, his voice gone like the wind. He hated how his dobe could just so easily manipulate him, with something so minute as his voice. He swallowed nervously, "Where are you?" He snapped out of his daze as a driver yelled obscenities at him from his car, and made his way to the sidewalk. He stopped once he was safe, pressing a finger to one ear, effectively closing out all noise.

"I'm at the ridge, by the lake." His voice was still shaky, like he was trying to calm himself in a very failed attempt. He nodded. "I'll be there in ten." With that he hung up the phone, threw it in his pocket, and zipped his jacket. He looked towards the street, searching for oncoming cars. The street being clear he darted out, heading the opposite way he had come. Track was his thing; he found he was good at running. It came easy to him, that is, until he was pushing himself to go faster and faster. He gave into his addiction. He couldn't help it. He jumped ridges, taking every short cut he could think of. He breathed in and out as steadily as possible, silently pushing the panic back. His feet pounded against dirt, and gravel. While his arms pumped at his sides pushing him forward, his legs moving equally with his other limbs.

He approached the street that was blocked by a mailman's car and a line of traffic. He looked for his opening. No one would let him through. He cursed loudly before backing up and running full speed, towards the mail truck. He dove through the passengers seat and soared over the drivers seat. He saw the end of the truck, and realized that he was quickly approaching the ground. Sasuke tucked his shoulder in and rolled. Next thing he new he was back up and dashing down the alleyway that put him two blocks ahead of the normal route. He hit the outskirts of the small town and eagerly shrugged off his bag slowing to a jog. Tossing it to the side he pushed himself back up to speed upon hearing his ring tone go off. He hopped the fence. And stopped a few feet in front of their meeting place. Naruto was standing under the bridge. He just stared at the sight, unable to stop the gasp from what he saw. He found he was glued to his spot, after trying to move.

Naruto returned the gaze, looking down when he heard the gasp. He knew there was no turning back. Not after he showed his face. He knew that Sasuke would be pissed, and that he would have question after question after question. A pang of guilt hit his heart, causing his eyes watered. He didn't know whom else to turn to. He motioned for him to come closer, obviously not coming into the light, fearing the reaction that really was yet to come.

Sasuke approached him, slowly pulling him into a hug. "What the hell happened?" He eyes roamed Naruto's bodies. Anger surged through his body. What he saw made him sick. Bruises, cuts, and tears riddled his clothes and body. He pulled his vision back up to Naruto's face, laying his palm along his cheek. His left eye was bruised, his lip was split, and his cheek was already a dark blue. A pale thumb ran across purpling skin, and across a cut. Naruto winced a small whimper falling from his lips. The blonde rose a tan hand lying it against Sasuke's own, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He muttered a tear falling from his eye. Sasuke leaned them against the wall, the cold cement touching his back, making a small effort to cool him off.

"I'm sorry." He muttered into his neck.

"Just tell me what happened… tell me who did this to you. Give me the truth."

"My dad." Finally it was out. The big secret, the big enchilada, the cat was officially out of the bag. Naruto awaited the reaction with fear.

Out of everything he thought of, that was one thing he didn't think of. Naruto's dad was all smiles anywhere they went. He was a solid man, respected, and yet fear. Someone you do not cross. But Minato was one of the kindest people he knew. He sat trying to comprehend what was said.

"Please don't tell me he couldn't possibly do this." He motioned to himself. "I can assure you I don't beat the shit out of myself for fun." He scoffed at the thought of commencing on such an outrageous action.

Sasuke shook his head still astonished, "Why didn't you tell me before?" his voice raised a bit, causing Naruto to flinch and whimper quietly. The older boy immediately apologized, "Naru… why didn't you just tell me?" His voice fell below a whisper, hurt mixing with slight anger.

"Because who wants to hear that the most respected man in town is beating their kid for dating-" He stopped eyes growing wide at what had almost slipped out.

Sasuke's eyes darkened visibly. "For dating an Uchiha…"

"…" He cried silently, holding on to his refuge. Sasuke was the only who seemed to give a crap about the blonde. He was the one person who found him perfect for him, and him alone.

"So this is because of me?" Sasuke concluded forcing his lover to look him in the eyes. "We can't then. I won't have him… I refuse to have him beating you because of me."

Naruto yanked himself out of Sasuke's arms, eyes wide in panic, "No!" He grabbed Sasuke's jacket until his knuckles were white, he tried pulling in breaths but it was as if he was being blocked from doing so. His eyes closed when he felt his heart squeeze, and his knees buckled from the pain. Tears flowed down his cheeks when he crashed to the ground.

Sasuke looked at him, tears threatening to fall from his, he crouched next to Naruto. He was clueless. He wanted to stay with Naruto. Be happy with Naruto, love and hold him. But not at the expense of him getting beaten. If it's this bad now, how bad would it get later? When he openly defied his father's orders. "Listen to me. Naruto." He called out calmly. The blonde, he realized, was having a panic attack. "Look at me." He reached out pulling Naruto's gaze to him. He kept it steady, "You have got to breathe." When Naruto didn't comply, he raised his voice a fraction. "Naruto. Come on. In… Out…" He completed the action with him. "There you go, a few more." The younger kid breathed with great effort, sobs breaking through, and he shook in Sasuke's arms.

"Sas… Don't make me do this." He tightened his hold on Sasuke. "He'll just win… Please…" He wasn't even coherent anymore. Survival mode had kicked in.

Sasuke sat back thinking to himself. "What will you do when this," he motioned to Naruto's face. "Gets worse?" He said his frown growing deeper. "I'm not breaking up with you just because I'm bored, or wanna move on, baby." He leaned forward kissing his lips, careful not to cause the dobe pain. Kissing him softly again he muttered, "Naruto…" He pulled him into his arms. "I want this just as much as you."

"Funny you say that, but yet you want to give up and leave." He looked up, his eyes dark blue and swirling with anger. "I find that rather fucked up, bastard." He tried to stand he had to get away. Naruto had to shut down; he was getting left alone again. He couldn't let himself get hurt. He refused to let himself to be pained by it. He heard his heart breaking, felt it, and he could feel his soul draining out.

Sasuke stood sudden inflamed anger and bastard Uchiha blood flowing through his veins, "What do you want me to do?!" He was heated, why couldn't Naruto see reasonably? "I want to be with you, fuck Naruto, I love you." The words flowed to Naruto's ear, and he barely caught them. He stopped at the edge of the ridge.

"What do I want you to do?" He laughed at the comment. "I want you to be there, Sasuke. I want you to want to be there." He paused, his shoulders shaking. The only hint to Sasuke that he was crying, "I never said this would be easy. I mean seriously, look at us."

"Naruto… don't-"

"We're two guys dating in a town where no one does anything out of the ordinary." He shrugged. "But I thought that you were different…"

"Dobe…" He took a step forward.

"Matter of fact I remember you saying everyone could go to hell. Why?" He stopped turning around to face the dark haired man, "Do you remember what you said when I asked you that?" Sasuke shook his head silently, as Naruto took a step forward. "You said because you aren't dating the town, or my father, you're dating me." He pointed at the stoic boy. "You are dating me Sasuke, not my father and most definitely not this town. Somewhere along the way you've forgotten that."

Sasuke was rendered speechless. What was to say? He was so helplessly in love, no matter what he tried to say to cover it up. No matter how he tried to avoid it, the fact is and still remains that he is in love with an important individual. "If I can't protect you Naruto, what then?"

"I don't know. But don't run away with your tail between your legs, asshole." He grinned. "That's not very Uchiha like at all." He shook his head.

He smiled weakly, "I'm not. You're just… holy shit Naruto. Have you seen the damage?" He nodded his head at Naruto.

"Yeah," he walked back to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around his neck. "But you can't protect me all the time, baby… It's a nice thought. But there are going to be times when you are rendered powerless to the situation." He stroked the back of his neck, trying to reason with him. Sasuke scowled, "Sasuke… we will get through this. Don't just fucking walk away… Not from me dammit."

Sasuke watched his eyes grow determined, smiling. He kissed him fully on the lips, regret creeping in his mind. "Hn."

He grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the light and back into society. He knew it would be hard, and a very interesting road ahead. But he was going to prove to everyone that love knows no boundaries. He fully planned to do it Uchiha style, with his dobe next to him the entire way.


End file.
